


Pretty As A Picture

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Kinktober, Light Bondage, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Steve needs an art model. Tony volunteers.----Kinktober Prompt 25 - Bondage
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 56





	Pretty As A Picture

When Steve had first approached him with the idea, Tony had thought he was crazy. How Steve thought that he would be able to manage to hold still long enough for Steve to draw out a fully finished picture of him, more than one if Tony had to guess knowing how absorbed Steve could get in his art, was beyond Tony.

Steve however had been certain of himself and when he plastered himself to Tony’s back and whispered into his ear _exactly_ how he planned to keep Tony still long enough well, Tony was game to at least try.

That was how Tony had ended up tied, completely naked, to a chair in the middle of their living room. His arms stretched back around the back of the chair to tie his wrists together. Each leg was thrown over either arm of the chair and tied into place leaving him completely spread open with nothing hidden. Steve had criss-crossed his body with more rope forming a diamond pattern across his chest with diamond spaces emphasizing each of his pecs as well as the arc reactor in the center of his chest.

To cap it all off Steve had even tied a tiny vibrator to the end of his dick and had turned it on to just the right setting to cause the most amount of teasing pleasure to the genius. It was high enough to keep him constantly hard, aroused, and leaking while at the same time being too low to ever hope to climax from the vibrations alone. It was the most pleasant form of torture that Tony could think of enduring and he loved and hated Steve for it in equal measure.

Sitting comfortably across the room from him, Steve was sketching away at page after page in his sketchpad. He had moved around Tony to get the best views so that he could go back later and make multiple full drawings from them if he chose. Every now and again some colored pencils would come into play as the light caught Tony’s bound form just right to inspire Steve then and there to bring to life on the page the erotic sight before him.

Tony’s mouth had remained free for the endeavor and at first he had snarked and quipped as he always did, trying to draw Steve into conversation. Steve had remained focused however and only dialed the vibrator up and then back down in retaliation. After a while the constant state of arousal had reduced Tony to little more than moans and whimpers of overwhelming arousal as he stayed as far from orgasm as he had been since Steve had first tied him down.

By the time the sun was sinking over the horizon and the good light that Steve had been drawing by was disappearing for the day, Tony felt like he had been wrung out. He was more than ready for the art session to reach its conclusion. Steve had said he knew how to make Tony hold still and he had done it. Now Tony was ready, more than ready, to get his reward for playing along. Based on the look in Steve’s eyes as he set his art supplies aside, Tony knew he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.


End file.
